


Обряд прохождения

by ohne_titel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Обряд прохождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rites of Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110320) by Antenora. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Это традиция.

Так сказал ему отец, пролив первую кровь и причинив первую боль его нежной плоти в сложных узорах обряда.

Обряд прохождения, который должен соблюдаться, чтобы сын стал мужчиной.

И он молча стоял под лезвием ножа и шепотом заклинания, и единственным знаком протеста были его кричащие глаза. Он стоял спокойно, сдерживая себя лишь силой воли, пока каждая клетка его существа умоляла бежать, бежать прочь из этого места, и от этого человека, и этой ужасной традиции, которая, казалось, вносила тьму в самые потаенные уголки его души.

Но он стоял спокойно, и не произнес ни слова, как и предполагалось, и ждал завершения.

И когда все закончилось, отец отнял нож от его груди и, казалось, улыбнулся, глядя на дело рук своих. "Ну вот. Получилось не так плохо, правда? Немного боли, и все. Я горжусь тобой. Ты был на высоте."

На высоте… как если бы это все было простым испытанием, и возможно, так все и было. Испытание воли, пусть даже просто испытание воли, то, как он стоял там и позволил своему отцу, своему отцу, которого он любил, которым он восхищался, и который ни разу не причинил ему боли, вырезать эти знаки у него на груди, и так вкрадчиво ранить его, и заполнять его душу тьмой.

Казалось, он наконец-то понял – поздно, слишком поздно – почему эта магия называется темной. Возможно, вот что имел в виду его отец, когда описывал это как обряд прохождения. Эта бархатная занавесь, отодвигающаяся и открывающая истину, которой он никогда не хотел. И увидев эту истину своими собственными широко раскрытыми глазами, он уже не мог цепляться за прежние, детские представления о мире. Не мог считать своего отца справедливым и добрым. Не мог считать себя самого справедливым и добрым. Они были темными волшебниками, рожденными тьмой и вскормленными ею же, и они не могли стать ничем иным.

И было лето.

И кто-то умер.

И это был Гарри Поттер.

***

Гарри Поттер.

Он постучал в окно, уже зная, что его встретит полное неприятие. Поттер увидит тьму в его душе, символы обряда, вырезанные на его бледной груди, и откажет ему. Или предаст его. Закроет его в Азкабане, или в Сент-Мунго, или в глубокой, насыщенной тьме под землей, где ему и место. Он постучал в окно сильнее, наполовину испугавшись того, что выбрал не то окно, что какой-нибудь маггл сейчас откроет и увидит его скорчившимся на подоконнике, и дрожащим, и кровоточащим, и замерзшим, совсем замерзшим. Воздух был неестественно холодным для лета, и казалось, что уже наступила осень. Но возможно, подумал он, весь этот холод был у него внутри.

Мелькнул какой-то огонек, свеча, затеплившаяся в комнате, и потом знакомое лицо в очках, лицо Гарри Поттера, появилось в окне, уставившись на него мутными, сонными глазами. На узнавание потребовалось мгновение, и он заметил, когда это случилось. Увидел это в расширившихся темных глазах за стеклами очков, и почувствовал это в том, как его собственное тело напряглось в ответ, ожидая отказа. Это произойдет прямо сейчас. Гарри Поттер отвернется и ляжет в постель, и он снова окажется один в темноте. И…

"Малфой?" – мягко спросил Гарри, открывая окно, прежде чем втянуть Драко через подоконник в неожиданно теплую комнату. Его метла все еще висела в воздухе за окном, и Гарри забрал ее, прислонив к стене, потом закрыл окно и повернулся к Драко, который все еще стоял там, где Гарри оставил его. "Малфой? Что… черт… сядь на кровать, я найду… что-нибудь. Черт. Я пойду за какими-нибудь повязками… или что там еще," – рассеянно бормотал Гарри, подтолкнув Драко к кровати, а потом пропал из комнаты.

Драко сидел молча, ошеломленный, на краю кровати Гарри Поттера, в доме Гарри Поттера и пытался понять, как он здесь очутился. Как он узнал, где найти этого мальчишку, или зачем он вообще сюда пришел, и он не мог найти ни одного ответа, лишь новые вопросы. Потом вернулся Гарри с полотенцем и стаканом воды, и он хмурился и качал головой, – "Нет, это все не то. Иди за мной."

И Гарри Поттер взял холодные пальцы Драко в свои, теплые, и повел его в ванную. Он посадил его на унитаз и закрыл на замок дверь, прежде чем включить свет. "Что с тобой случилось?" – мягко спросил он, намочив ткань в воде, и встал на колени, прижимая ее к открытой ране на груди Драко.

Драко долго смотрел на него, наблюдая как осторожно, почти испуганно Гарри прижимает ткань к его груди. Так отличаясь от уверенных, легких движений человека, нанесшего эти раны, которые Гарри пытался залечить. Он смотрел, как загипнотизированный, и откинулся к стене за своей спиной, что видеть руки Гарри и его самого. "Лето. Со мной случилось лето," – прошептал он наконец, но его голос был голосом чужака. Хриплый от боли и едва слышный, как если бы этот чужак не говорил очень, очень давно, и возможно, так оно и было.

Гарри остановился, его рука замерла на окровавленной груди Драко, и Драко напрягся. Он вдруг испугался, что этот чужак, который заговорил вместо него, сказал что-то не так, и что сейчас его вышвырнут в ближайшее окно, прежде чем он успеет сказать Гарри, что ничего не изменилось. Что он все еще Драко Малфой, и разве это не здорово? Конечно, достаточно просто быть Драко Малфоем, чтобы тебя выкинули в окно.

Но потом рука Гарри снова двигалась, вытирая кровь с его груди все теми же осторожными движениями, и Драко почувствовал, как расслабляется его тело под аккуратными прикосновениями.

"Лето?" - мягко спросил Гарри, вставая, чтобы прополоскать в раковине ткань, после чего снова опустился перед ним и продолжил свой неторопливый утомительный труд по смыванию крови с голой груди Драко.

"Лето," – подтвердил незнакомый голос.

"Ладно," – ответил Гарри и продолжил свое занятие в тишине.

Драко не уверен, когда он заснул, но когда он снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил незнакомый потолок над собой и незнакомую кровать под собой. Он запаниковал и резко сел, громко вскрикнув.

Гарри очутился рядом через мгновение, положив ладонь на его руку, уговорив его снова лечь на подушки и прохладные простыни. И он ухватился за плечи Гарри прежде чем смог остановиться, и потянул Гарри с собой. "Мне так холодно," – услышал Драко голос чужака, и его руки задрожали, обвившись вокруг худых плеч Гарри, и притянули его еще ближе. Часть его разума удивлялась той легкости, с которой Гарри подчинился его немому требованию, позволяя затянуть себя в скрипящую постель и не воспротивившись даже шепотом.

"Малфой?" – спросил Гарри, когда Драко улегся снова, успокоившись теперь, когда теплое тело Гарри лежало рядом.

"Мм?" – сонно ответил Драко, удивившись, что голос снова принадлежал ему.

"Ты можешь… можешь рассказать мне, что с тобой случилось?"

"Лето. Со мной случилось лето," – прошептал Драко.

И был поцелуй в темноте, кратчайшее касание губ, и пальцы Гарри, запутавшиеся в его волосах.

И Драко спал.

И пока он спал, его отец пробрался в комнату и прошептал слова, которые отправили Гарри Поттера в могилу.

Авада Кедавра.

*****

Солнце сияло слишком ярко, когда Драко проснулся снова рядом с Гарри Поттером, одетым в майку. Ночь прошла, пока он спал, и он бы принял все произошедшее за какой-то кошмарный сон, если бы не живое доказательство, спавшее рядом, и очень маггловская комната, окружающая его. Когда он подвинулся и сел, Гарри взглянул на него зелеными глазами, которые казались еще более яркими и реальными в утреннем свете.

"Привет," осторожно пробормотал Гарри, прищурившись, повернув к Драко лицо, которое казалось немножко странным без очков, к которым он привык.

"Привет," – ответил Драко, голос его был таким же тихим, пока он всматривался в синяки под зелеными глазами Поттера, которые казались еще более глубокими и темными, сколько бы он ни щурился, и эти волосы, которые были еще спутанней и непослушней, чем обычно. - "Ты выглядишь отвратительно."

"Кто бы говорил," – ответил Гарри, нащупывая на тумбочке свои очки и надевая их. - "По крайней мере раны зажили."

Драко глянул на свою грудь и поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к шрамам на ней. Они блестели, бледные и розовые, как новая кожица. Шрамы были скользкими на ощупь, почти гладкими, но он практически ощущал глубокие линии, оставленные ими в своей душе, и немедленно уронил руку, как будто собственная кожа обожгла его. Он поднял взгляд на Гарри, которым смотрел на него очень странно, без выражения. "Что?" – прошипел он, и голос был куда более резким, чем ему хотелось.

"Что с тобой случилось?"

"Сколько раз ты собираешься задавать этот вопрос, прежде чем примешь ответ, который я тебе даю, Поттер? Пятьдесят? Тысячу? Со мной случилось лето."

"Это мне ни о чем не говорит."

"Сказало бы, если бы ты слушал."

И они сидели в тишине, пока Гарри раздумывал над этими словами, и сам Драко осознал, что тоже не понимает толком их значение.

Он знал лишь то, что они были правдой.

И что они были единственным ответом, который он мог дать.

И пока они сидели вместе на кровати Гарри, размышляя над значением этих слов, Дурсли начали просыпаться.

Странно было смотреть, как мальчик, который выжил, жил за гостеприимными пределами Хогвартса. Как он жил в этом маггловском доме, и эти грязные животные одной с ним крови обращались к нему с таким очевидным презрением. Драко обнаружил, что ему очень хотелось причинить им боль. Призвать на их головы тьму, пока Гарри не вмешается и не спасет их, как он непременно должен сделать, потому что он был таким добрым. И, возможно, если бы они увидели, насколько добрым, они бы поняли то, что Драко только сейчас начал понимать.

Что доброта этого мальчишки не знала никаких гребаных пределов.

Конечно, именно это он, вероятно, ненавидел в Гарри Поттере больше всего на данный момент.

Потому что Гарри Поттеру следовало выгнать его, если не прошлой ночью, то хотя бы этим утром, или днем, или вечером. Но Гарри Поттер не выгнал его, и он остался. Он провел большую часть дня, изо всех сил пытаясь найти предел терпения Гарри. Найти тот момент, когда Гарри наконец решит, что с него довольно, и скажет ему выпрыгнуть в ближайшее окно. Но каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он близок к цели, Гарри просто вздыхал, качал головой и улыбался. Вот чего Драко никак не мог понять. Он прошелся по друзьям Гарри, семье Гарри, Дамбльдору, магглам, грязнокровкам, состоянию комнаты Гарри, и Гарри только улыбался.

И ему начинала нравиться эта улыбка.

И сейчас свет начинал исчезать с небес, и он лежал, свернувшись, в постели Гарри, с головой завернувшись в одеяла, как будто вокруг была глубокая зима, а не ненормально жаркое лето, и Гарри сидел спиной к кровати с книгой на коленях, делая пером пометки на полях. Когда вокруг опустилась абсолютная тьма, Гарри включил лампу на тумбочке у кровати и продолжил читать в тишине.

"Поттер?" – наконец вопросительно произнес Драко, и его голос прозвучал ужасно слабо.

"Малфой?" – ответил Гарри, и его перо застыло в полуросчерке.

"Ты будешь… черт… я хочу сказать…"

Гарри захлопнул книгу с тихим звуком и отложил ее в сторону, уронив сверху перо и встав. Он выключил лампу, и Драко слышал шелест ткани, когда силуэт Гарри снимал майку и джинсы и прошел через комнату к шкафу, доставая из него пижамные штаны и надевая их, прежде чем вернуться в постель и скользнуть рядом с ним. Драко вздохнул и притянул Гарри к себе, пока они не соприкоснулись обнаженными торсами. Он подумал, что Гарри ахнул, но не был уверен.

Драко не был уверен, стало ли первым движением то, как ладонь Гарри опустилась на его бедро, привлекая его к себе, или это был первый толчок его бедер.

Как его губы впервые коснулись ключицы Гарри.

Как губы Гарри впервые коснулись его шеи.

Все было так плавно, так текуче, словно какой-то ужасный, прекрасный танец.

Обкусанные ногти Гарри, впивающиеся в его лопатки, его собственные аккуратно подстриженные ногти, врезающиеся в бедро Гарри.

Дыхание Гарри, внезапно неровное, почти нервное, у его лица. Его собственное сердцебиение, болезненно громко отдающееся в ушах. Они молчали, как будто слова могли разрушить заклинание. Заклинание, которое позволило всему этому стать похожим на какой-то сон и стать возможным.

Потому что во сне ты мог поступать так, как тебе нравится.

Во сне не имело значения, что к тебе прикасался другой мальчик, и целовал тебя, и оставлял у основания твоей шеи темный синяк, который ты носил потом как краткое напоминание об этой короткой встрече.

Не имело значения, что весь остальной мир возненавидел бы вас, если бы узнал.

Не имело значения, что твой отец возненавидел бы тебя.

И поэтому Драко ничего не сказал, когда просунул руку между их извивающимися телами, неловко стаскивая с себя белье и выбираясь из него, чувствуя, как Гарри делает то же самое. И потом они оба были голыми и снова запутавшимися друг в друге.

Это было неловко и странно, то, как они трогали друг друга, пытаясь найти верные места, чтобы прикоснуться, и погладить, и поцеловать, чтобы найти то удовольствие, которое они оба искали.

А потом все сдвинулось.

Изменилось.

И все снова стало плавным, как если бы они делали это уже тысячу раз, и Драко знал, где прикоснуться к Гарри. Он знал, что если лизнуть Гарри именно здесь, за ухом, тот застонет. Он знал, что Гарри больше всего нравится, когда он был сверху, и казалось, будто они и вправду сидели и обсуждали все это в подробностях, потому что он знал.

Просто знал.

И когда они кончили, Драко не обращал внимания на холод, потому что все, о чем он мог думать, был Гарри.

И все, что он мог слышать, было его имя, воздушный шепот на губах Гарри.

"Драко."

И он улыбнулся.

И потом он спал.

И пока он спал, Вольдеморт пробрался в комнату и прошептал слова, которые отправили Гарри Поттера в могилу.

Авада Кедавра.

*****

Еще одно утро.

Яркий солнечный свет засверкал в окне и прикоснулся к его закрытым глазам, и Гарри уже проснулся и шумно ходил по комнате. Драко открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на этого мальчишку, и Гарри улыбнулся ему.

"Проснулся наконец?"

"Нет, " - ответил Драко, поворачиваясь и утыкаясь носом в подушку. Глупо было отрицать, но он хотел поспать еще немного. Но он не мог уснуть без Гарри рядом, поэтому ему пришлось неохотно покинуть постель. Он сел и запустил руку во взъерошенные после сна волосы, мрачно уставившись в спину Гарри, который складывал книги в углу. Солнечный свет был ярким, и впервые за долгое-долгое время Драко почувствовал его тепло. "Ты в порядке насчет… ну, я хочу сказать…" Драко нахмурился, не зная, как подобрать слова.

"Я люблю тебя, Драко." – вдруг ответил Гарри, взглянув на него через плечо.

И Драко почувствовал в палочку в своей руке, и знал, что это неправильно, когда кто-то вроде Гарри говорит такие слова кому-то вроде него.

И он прошептал слова, которые отправили Гарри Поттера в могилу.

Авада Кедавра.

И так было лучше.

*****

И проклятие произнес его отец.

И проклятие произнес Темный Лорд.

И проклятие соскользнуло с его собственных губ.

И Гарри умер.

Снова.

И снова.

И снова.

И Драко вдруг понял, что этого не было на самом деле.

Это был еще один обряд прохождения.

И лето никогда не закончится, потому что оно никогда по настоящему не начиналось.

Была осень, и опадали листья.

И Гарри целовал его.

Была зима, и деревья стояли мертвые.

И они лежали, спутавшись, переплетясь вспотевшими телами.

Была весна, и деревья возрождались к жизни вспышками цвета.

И Гарри был рядом с ним.

И он умирал снова.

Только умирал совсем не Гарри.

Потому что это он принял на себя проклятие.

Смотрел в бесконечную зелень, почти такую же, как глаза Гарри.

И он поступил так, чтобы защитить его.

Потому что Гарри прошептал проклятие, которое нанесло ему удар куда глубже и вернее всех остальных.

"Я люблю тебя."

Авада Кедавра.

И было лето, и кровь на его губах.

И была осень, и пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах.

И была зима, и стон, и его имя, произнесенное в темноте.

И была весна, и незаметный поцелуй скользнул по его холодным, мертвым губам.

Как дыхание…

Как сон…

И он проснулся.

И его отец сидел у кровати.

И его грудь болела.

И его душа казалась пустой.

И что-то умерло.

И он подумал, что наверное, может быть, это был он с самого начала.


End file.
